The proposed 2007 meeting on the Phosphorylation, Signaling & Disease will bring together about 250-300 scientists from the international community working on different aspects of protein phosphorylation and signal transduction. The meeting will provide an intense, in-depth forum for presenting new findings and formulating new ideas in different areas of molecular research in which rapid progress is being made. 2007 Sessions will include: (1) Receptor-Proximal Signaling; (2) Physiology and Disease; (3) Cancer; (4) Metabolic and Stress Signaling; (5) Model Systems; (6) Signaling Pathways in Survival and Proliferation; and (7) Downstream Signaling. It is noteworthy that many kinases and phosphatases have been implicated in the etiology of cancer and other diseases, and therefore represent potential targets in the development of novel therapeutics. The meeting will feature anchoring talks by leading scientists working in these areas who will chair the individual sessions. One of the key strengths of the proposed meeting is that because the large majority of talks are selected from the openly submitted abstracts three months prior to the meeting, ample opportunity is provided for junior scientists to present their results, and also for the presentation of important, late-breaking findings. The 2007 meeting is intended to provide a format for the exchange of ideas and information, to discuss the latest research findings and technical advances, and to facilitate interaction amongst groups active in diverse systems. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]